


Primal (Wolf!Lucifer x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, F/M, NSFW, Spanking, dub-con, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: This is from the Paws and Claws event where Lucifer chases the reader into submission
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Primal (Wolf!Lucifer x F!Reader)

Of course he wasn’t the only one after you and that precious body. His silly brothers, all turned into their own animalistic forms, practically begged for a night with you, but the difference between them and Lucifer was that Lucifer didn’t beg; he took. The minute his animalistic nature really kicked in, and he felt the desire,...no… the natural urge to mate with you, to make you his mate, was the minute self control became very hard. He’d like to mock his brothers for their weakness and lack of control, but really, he wasn’t in much control right now either. Lucifer took you under the disguise that he did indeed still have control over himself, but in reality he just wanted you for himself; oh.. And it would’ve worked too, had it not been for the need to smell you, to touch you and pull you closer to him. You weren’t dumb, far from it, but you were overwhelmed, and he should’ve known. 

But now he’s chasing you, down the halls and into the basement; bad call. Cerberus doesn’t like visitors and this time he was actually saving you, but that was short lived. What started out as fear of something happening to you, turned into unbearable arousal as your scent filled his nostrils. His cock was straining painfully against his pants and his ears flickered with every movement you made beneath him. He had you pinned on one of the benches close to where the Grimoire was. His whole body was pressing against yours and he knew with certainty that you could feel his arousal, how easily it pressed between your ass cheeks beneath those skimpy clothes and that thin piece of fabric you called underwear; maybe wearing a skirt was a bad call on your end. 

“You smell so good…” another deep breath followed by a growl, his ears twitching when he heard you whimper beneath him. Right now he had you crushed under his weight, ensuring you can’t go anywhere, “L-Lucifer…” you tried to keep still, knowing that any movement on your part would rub right back against his erection and he would definitely lose all control in that second, “I can feel… the slight twitching of your heat, as if it was begging for my cock… It can feel it right there, but not where it needs it…” Embarrassment rushed through you; it was just your body reacting to him, although you had to admit that the more he talked, the more turned on you really got. “Lucifer…” you breathed out his name like a silent prayer, hearing him take in a sharp breath as his tail swayed from side to side, slowly. His name sounded like sin on your tongue, as it should be; he was your sin and you were the sinner, silently begging to be shunned by what you’re about to do. 

Slowly, almost teasingly, you rubbed your ass back against him, swearing you could feel his cock twitch from the action alone. Lucifer felt so much more sensitive in this form, ready to pounce, ready to take… he was already on top of you, so what’s really keeping him from it? “Lucifer just… just do it…” Did you give in for his sake or your own pleasure? You weren’t quite sure, but the growl behind you, right into your ear, made you aware that this was definitely for more than just him. His hips rubbed over yours and you could feel his long cock through his pants, hanging lower than you would’ve guessed. His body moved over yours, nails like claws dragging down your back, although not hard enough to actually make you bleed, before they ripped through that pathetic skirt and the panties right along with it. 

His nostrils flared up as he leaned back to take a deep breath of your arousal, his cock twitching once more. He could see the slickness between your folds, which were moving slightly with a twitch as if your cunt was already trying to suck him in. His tongue darted out to lick over his lips, eyes trained on your heat and every movement it brought him. “I want to…. Just a taste...” he was trying to hold back; every fiber in his being right now told him to take you, to breed you, but the demonic side in him just wanted to taste you. “Just one lick…” He moved back a bit, his hands firmly placed on your arse as he leaned forward, pushing his nose right against your folds and taking a deep breath of your arousal. The animalistic side in him right now didn’t like that at all; it didn’t like that he’s waiting. A whine escaped him as his cock twitched painfully in his pants, his hand flying down to rub over it to ease some of it. The whine took you off guard; you never thought you’d hear Lucifer whine, especially not in need, but before you could, dare you say, mock him for it, his tongue was already between your wet folds, flicking over your clit and making you moan out. 

The moan had him pull back again. 

His eyes were dark now, clouded with nothing but lust, a primal sensation, a need to fill your very fertile womb with his very potent seed. His body felt as if it was made for this; as if he, as the alpha male, was born to do this, to breed you. Heavy breaths were leaving him as he ripped his shirt off, claws tearing through the fabric with ease while his other hand continued to palm and rub over his erection, eyes still fixated on you. Speaking of, your hands reached back to grab your ass, spreading your cheeks and thus, your folds to give him a nice view of your aching, pulsing cunt, “Lucifer, please, just…” Something inside of him snapped, a loud growl escaping him as he undid his pants quickly, pulling his aching, dripping cock out of its confinements. Your head was turned, seeing him breathe heavily, body glistening with sweat presumably from the early chase and simply just because he was trying to hold back, but it also saw the massive cock in his hands, which was leaking precum. His balls looked heavy, full… ready to be emptied inside of you, which only turned you on more. 

“Just fuck you.” He finished your sentence for you, cock ready against his abdomen as he grabbed your hips and pulled you up on your hands and knees, giving a nice smack to your rear and watching it jiggle, another growl escaping him from his own action. The closer he moved his tip to your entrance, his eyes focused on your slick folds, the more his cock twitched in his hands, until he finally pushed it in, groaning loudly when your warm walls enveloped him, welcoming him home. You cried out when he filled you, teeth clenched from his sheer size as he bottomed out. Was Lucifer naturally this big too? Or was it the wolf part of him? You didn’t really have time to think about it, because he started thrusting immediately. 

His nails were digging into your arse again as he thrusted into you, loud groans escaping him every time your slick walls bumped against his cock and rubbed against it. He felt more sensitive now, his length feeling more as if it was on fire and the fire was more of a burning itch to slam into you. Inside, rationality told him to keep it slow, to get you used to him, but his body had other plans as his hips snapped forward to fill you up. Through clenched teeth he looked at your back and then back down where his hands were gripping your ass, the flesh seemingly bouncing on him the harder the thrusted. His tongue came out to lick over his lips again, ears twitching as he watched it. 

Your hips, specifically, turned him on the most; wide and round, “perfect birthing hips…” he didn’t necessarily mean to say it out loud, but the way you clenched around him made him happy that you did. Your moans filled his ears, his tail swaying slowly behind him which is a huge contrast to the heavy thrusts he was delivering inside of you, “I’ll breed you…. I want to breed you…” he hated that he said that part, but the longer he stared at your hips and listened to your cries of pleasure, the more his body needed to release deep inside of you. 

He sniffed around again, trying to pinpoint something until he figured it came from you, “arousal… you got more aroused when I said that.” True, the thought of him taking you roughly, pushing his seed deep inside your womb until it planted in one of your fertile eggs had you almost begging for more, “y-yes…” but admitting that was almost too embarrassing. He growled, leaning over your until his mouth was right by your ear, “good. You’re not leaving me until my balls are empty and you’re thoroughly bred.” As if on cue, his hips snapped forward hard, pounding into you and pushing you against the bench he held you at. You could feel his cock piercing deep inside, pushing up right against your cervix while his balls slapped against your heat from the sheer falls. 

Lucifer could feel his balls contracting, his cock twitching as he was ready to release. No time for your pleasure when all he had in mind was to fill you with potent seed. He threw his head back, letting out a noise similar to a howl as he pushed into you, his seed spurting out right against your cervix. His orgasm felt heavy, needed, and you could feel it too as your legs shook. You could feel the warm liquid spurt inside of you, painting your walls white and ensuring every last drop was entering your womb. 

His hand snuck around, rubbing over your lower abdomen as his noise changed back into a possessive growl, his hips snapping forward once again once he’s sure all of that landed inside of you, “mine…” his hand never left your lower abdomen, soothingly rubbing over it in contrast to his heavy thrusts, as if it was trying to push his seed toward your eggs, gently, comforting…. To ensure you’ll take; to ensure you’ll carry. 


End file.
